Lizzie and Darcy Wedding Night
by Misslovestory309
Summary: My first fanfic...just some really bad description of the Darcy's first night together.


After what seemed like years the carrige finally pulled up outside the brilliance of pemberly house, with both newlyweds eagerly awaiting rest and warmth. Stepping out the carrige darcy turned to assist his mistress from the carrige.  
Taking her hands he suddenly noticed them shaking.  
"Are you cold my dear?"

"No, I am very well, thankyou...I-"

"Oh no, she seems nervous...but why? She was fine on the way here...it must be the wedding night! But surely she knows what will happen, I wonder how much Mrs Bennet has told her? Prehaps she is scared of the pain, or she is shy, yes it probably that.I must make sure everything goes smoothly, I might scare her with my lively manhood, or enter her too hard..."  
Thought darcy silently dreading the thought of hurting his bride.

After enjoying a quiet dinner, just the two of them, darcy noticed the clock and decided it was time for bed.

" I trust you must be very tired my dear, let me escort you to your chambers."

Leading Elizebeth up the grand staircase darcy once again notaiced how shy Elizebth was acting, she was not at all herself.  
When they reached the room he rest one kiss on her delicate cheek and she blushed shyly. He than when went into the ajoining bedroom.

As elizebeth was changing into a night gown she heard 3 sharp knocks on the door and her tall handsome husband enterd.

"Oh Lizzy, I apolojize! I thought ou would be changed by now."

"I... its...fine..." Her voice trailed of as her cheeks turned bright red, quickly covering her exposed cleavage,back and shoulders.

" You looked very buetiful today" Said darcy warmly, calming elizebth.

"Thankyou, my love"

Unexpectidly darcy strode towards Elizebeth, lowering his head until he could kiss her and take her in a warm embrace.

"I love you, Lizzie. I will always love you and care for you, I will never lie or mistreat you, I love you." Whispperd darcy longangly lusting for his handsome wife.

He began to passiontley kiss Elizebeth, her lips finally joined in with his and began to explore this new feeling. A feeling like of love, only hungrier and more wanting, something she had never felt before. Darcys hands behan to explore Lizzies back as he began to hold her tight to him. Elizebth continued to kiss her husband until he hurredly pulled away.

Darcys manhood had become rather exited with the prospect of finally kisssing his wife and he despernatly didnt want to overwhelme his love, Elizebeth.

Much to her surprise found herself dissapointed at her husbands retreat pulling him closer into a tight imbrace...  
WHAT WAS THAT! She looks down, glancing at darcys bulging manhood. She looked into her husbands eyes, he looked worried for her and trusting at the same time.

Ignoring the FAT BONER elizebeth was pulled back into another kiss, a kiss she could not reject. She could feel the warmth of darcys tounge slip into her mouth and explore. She done the same, unsure of what to do yet rejoicing in the closeness with her she realased a moan and darcy knew she wanted more.

He lay her down on the four-poster bed, unbuttoning his first two buttons and removing his cravat. Tentatively he pulled down her white night gown, reaveling her smooth broke away his kisses and placed them on her chest and slowly south to her cleavage. Elizebath gasped in shock as her gown was pulled further down until just the tops of the aveoli were peeking through.

"Darcy!"

"Calm my dear" said darcy placing a kiss on the lips to silence her. He saw worry in her eyes and pursued with cuation.  
He stared to kiss the top of her breasts, slowly moving down, Using one of his hands to cup her breast, the other he was resting his weight on as he leaned over her. He reached a nippele as she gasped. Ignoring this his began slowly suckling her nipple intil he felt it harden on his lips. using one finger to massage her nipple he used his other to slowly pull her dress down, darcys eyes blacked with lust as he wanted Elizebeth, the love of his life.

He pulled of his shirt to match Elizebeth. She was suddenly heated by his musclure form as something began to throb in rytham to a drum. She was shoked how her own body could react to such treatment. darcy began trailig kisses down her abdomen an the drum beat grew deeper. She moaned and darcy smiled.

He kneeled over her on the bed and with one knee pushed her legs apart. Taking a leap of faith he hoisted up her skirt and sucked on her marvoulous clit. Using his thumb to massge her clit he used his tounge to lick,suck,and kiss her wet core. Elizebeth gasped and made small sobbing noses, wich to darcys releif tured back to moans of pleasure. He felt her hot wet and aching for him, yearing for some kind of realase. He stripped her dress and it didnt take long before his breeches were to.  
Elizebeth just had time to take in Fitzwillams slender figure before he asked;

"Are you ready?"

"I think so yes...wait! Have you done this before, you seem...expireanced?"

"Well...yes...I-now is not the time,ive only ever loved you"

He rested one finale kiss upon her chest beofe he positioned himself at her entrance and thrust into her warm core. Pleasure consumed him. Elizebth Yelped in pain at her broken barrier yet soon too the pleasure over took her.

Darcy thrust harder and harder in a rythmic pattern, until passion over toom him and he found his realease.  
He was too tired to go on, yet it was his aim for his beloved to climax, so licking his fingers he carried on thrusting inside her wet walls and using his thumb to stimulate her clit. Much to his delight, she began screaming and groning in pleasure muttering his name, and he was sure she had found her relase.

When the morning came they awoke stark naked tucked into each others arms. and as Elizebeth awkow the fiest words she heard where

"I Love You."

THE END


End file.
